Regular Attorneys
by HeroineCruor
Summary: Brace yourselves, and feast your eyes on the weirdest crossover ever peeping out in my archive! Basically, these are some edited scenes from Regular Show but with AA characters instead. Hope you like, and this is in no freaking way serious. 100% Comedy, that's what I'm here for!


**A/N: This is all in all plain gibberish. I just rewrote the scenes in some Regular Show episodes to fit that of the Ace Attorney characters, though I made much of it up. Most of them have a specific role in most scenes, though in some scenes other roles to suit the situation. It's really weird, don't expect any of this to really make sense. xD It's the weirdest crossover I've ever written. But let's face it; I was never a really serious (or reasonable) person to begin with.**

**Don't forget to read the enders note for further info! You'll get free pizza... ;)**

* * *

Athena strolled happily into the office, spotting Apollo on the couch just as she hoped, pointing confidently at herself with her thumb.

"Apollo, Apollo!" she caught his attention, him not sure what to expect when he eyed her cocky grin, "What would you say if I changed my name to 'HeroineCruor'?"

"I would say you were a total loser." He replied mockingly and resumed to reading the magazine of this week's murder. Hey, they were _Ace Attorney_ lawyers...they couldn't work with theft cases now, could they? Unless they were desperate; but in desperate fits of getting jobs they could commit homicide/genocide/SUICIDE- HOWEVER IT'S BESIDE THE POINT.

"You wouldn't say it was cool?" She asked, not wanting him to bear out her suggestion but label the question as hypothetical after knowing his degrading remark of name choice.

"Not if you changed your name to HeroineCruor. Wait..." He paused, his finger against his forehead in a thinking fashion before turning to her with a sly look on his face,

"You're not actually considering changing your name to HerioneCruor, are you?" Apollo rushed his gaze up and down her frame sceptically.

"What! No, I was just joking," She drew out the 'ing' as to prove her point.

"Then what is that behind your back?" He mused, pointing to what was possibly a framing covered behind her back. She glanced sideways, trying to pretend nothing was there.

"Nothing!" She broke off, wanting to escape out of the room as soon as possible. Apollo knew better, or actually, he felt his bracelet squeeze at that short retort, and dove for her to wrestle her to the ground, her resistance weak to his strength. He ripped the framing from her grip and saw a name certificate with the name they had been arguing about on it, and a teasing smile come off of it.

"Haha! Wait till Wright sees this! And Trucy! Hey, I think I see Trucy walking outside the door! Hey Trucy-" Apollo got off his co-worker, unfortunately unaware of the boiling anger building up withing Athena as her fists balled and she shook in fury.

He ran out the door, and she jumped off the floor in steaming rage,

"GET BACK HERE OR I'LL PUMMEL YO BIG TATTLER MOUTH!" I don't have to tell how the rest of the story went, just that, well...the hospital bill cost 200 $. 'Nuff said.

* * *

"Do you see them?" Phoenix asked Trucy who was eager to peep out the window.

"Not yet," She informed.

"Ok, hit the lights, it's almost 8.00 PM." The boss commanded strictly.

Phoenix, Trucy, Ema and Klavier turned the lights off. They were going to surprise Edgeworth on 'Prosecution Appreciation Day', _and before you ask_, Klavier is helping because he doesn't deserve a surprise since he's a filthy rich German Rock Star who makes a living two different ways. He parties after every gig. He didn't want one anyway- *note hits me, opens it and reads*

...Nice try Klavier, a sad smiley isn't gonna change my mind.

Back on track and cut him some slack, they got into position and a shit-eating grin Klavier had that no one could see was there and he cued with a chuckle,

"Ankläger Edgeworth is gonna be so surprised when he comes in and sees us totally naked!" The line sounded funnier said out loud and he chuckled again at the implications.

"It's not that type of party, Gavin." Phoenix corrected matter-of-factly.

"Oh..." The prosecutor trailed off disappointingly. Then he added afraid of being revealed openly,

"Don't turn on the lights!" He alarmed, which everyone happily obeyed to, except Trucy who would have passed out in bliss if the room had been lit. Unbeknownst to her, he was probably swinging the other way. Don't tell her cute little head, though.

* * *

"Admit it, Mr. Wright," Apollo said smugly, him and Athena creeping up over the couch's edge in Phoenix's head height, while he was sitting on the couch trying to ignore his pesky employees. They were wearing sunglasses as they drilled holes into his head with their eyes and awaited his admission.

"No, you're NOT cool!" He yelled and buried his head deeper into his magazine. Then they became more annoying; appearing before him as they put on orange scarfs around their necks, looking like a mix between a director, an artist and a French-whatever, you get the idea.

"How about NOW, Mr. Wright?" Apollo irritated their boss further with a confident tone in his voice, Athena posing victory-wise.

"NO." He stated with a harsh tone, and that little word couldn't even compare to the hardest scolding from a parent to a child, as it was so strong with just one vocal, like iron.

"When are you two gonna get it through your heads? Nothing you say, or do, will make me admit that you're cool." Phoenix explained with an uncharacteristic coolness in his voice.

"You know what, Wright?" Apollo scoffed, holding up his wrist towards the boss and felt the bracelet shrink by a few notches, "We just realized something. We don't CARE what you think." Those words were so epic, that you could almost literally see them sparkle, in a way that was cooler than that corny vampire's.

Trucy appeared out of thin air, "Seriously, dad, you gotta admit they're cool. Even I admit it, and I'm a magician."

"What she said! That's- wait, what do you mean by that?" He asked, but no reply was given until sirens shrieked outside and Detectives Dick Gumshoe and Ema Skye came in and put handcuffs on them. It had gone too fast and felt like they still hadn't picked up all that was happening.

"Freeze. You're under arrest." They said simultaneously, obviously have been practicing that back on the police station.

"For what?" Apollo and Athena asked as much in tandem, maybe they had been practicing too?

"For being too cool." They cleared up, again at the same time, pushing the arrested forth to the police cars.

"Promise to defend us in court!" Apollo yelled back in Phoenix's direction, who counted sugar cubes for his coffee and listened with a half-deaf ear."Yeah, sure, whatever."

***One day later***

"Trucy, what is this?! Am I defending these dopes?!" He shouted as he stared at his inches-high pile of paperwork he had to fill in.

"You agreed to. Don't pin this on me!"

Phoenix ignored his daughter defending herself (hey, that was his job!) and pondered over the decision he didn't recall agreeing to.

"Well, I guess I have to then. The victory's probably in the bag before we even get started!" He claimed with confidence before keeping on counting the sugar cubes he still hadn't from yesterday, rubbing the slight stubble on his chin.

_Moral of these paragraphs: Sugar cubes are hot shit._

***In court***

"The trial is in session for defendant Apollo Justice and defendant Athena Cykes for being too cool." Saying that hypocritically, the Judge wore sunglasses and a golden necklace with a "J" around it. It actually was Apollo's but since he was accused the Judge could bitch with them however he wanted, even stealing. Apollo's shoulder was patted by Athena in compassion and he sulked.

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor." Klavier Gavin said smugly though Apollo and Athena ignored and sent puppy dog eyes at Phoenix, who facepalmed at it.

"And yeah, the defense is sort of ready too, or whatever..." Phoenix's shrugged.

"Um, alright then. Will the prosecution proceed?" The Judge turned to the hot stuff that was of Gavin.

"Natürlich, Your Honor. The prosecution would like to summon a witness." The wish was told, snapping his fingers.

"Does the defense have any-"

**"OBJECTION!" **Phoenix screamed a little too loudly, bouncing his finger in the air at Klavier.

"..." The whole courtroom was deadly quiet.

"...what are you objecting against?" The Judge asked lastly, ready to pummel his gavel into his face.

"You tell me, Your Honor. I mean...it felt good screaming again." _"That's my job!" _Apollo whispered and earn a smack on the head by Athena to shush him.

"Very well, summon her." Judge nodded.

_'Hukdwhfkjsekfhjdfsk...HER?!' _The lawyer trio thought in unison, '_Hey, stop thinking what I'm thinking!' _They yelled back in their mind at each other. '_Need a bucket of water for that red face, Herr Forehead?' 'Stop hitting on me!' _Klavier's and Apollo's minds argued, pulling out an amused chuckle from the prosecutor, and drawing out an inner blush from the red-suited lawyer.

"Wow, cool, are you all betazoids?!" Judge yelled in jealousy.

"If you knew that we were talking, aren't you one too?" Phoenix asked Judge firmly, tapping his chin. The Judge just wasn't that _stupid._ Sadly in the whole franchise he was slower than the increase of fans for this fandom.

"...poit, I guess I am!" He laughed and behind the Judge's bench his belly was hopping.

_**(A/N: Betazoid are a kind in Star Trek who can speak through mind links. Deanna Troi in "The Next Generation" is half betazoid, for instance...why am I explaining this? I'm ruining the fun of seeing your puzzled faces...except I can't, dang it!)**_

Forth Trucy stepped, and the lawyers were so surprised that it's pointless trying to explain it in words. She swirled her hat around her head and giggled, trying to make a good first impression. Somehow, it worked as everyone 'awwed' at her cuteness.

"State your name and occupation, mein süße fräulein." Klavier charmed her and got a girlish giggle in response, Trucy blushing.

'Last time I checked, _French_ was a romantic language. Also, what the heck is he doing making my daughter float on clouds?' Phoenix thought and murmured at the prosecutor's flattering. Then Trucy talked. _'Oh well. At least he got her to talk' _He cheered himself up.

"My name is Trucy Wright and I'm a magician. Apollo and Athena are SUPER cool!" She exclaimed with stars literally radiating in her eyes.

_'...only to grind our hopes in dust.' _He looked over at his clients who seemed to think the same in this moment of wanting to commit suicide. Suicidal; could only be described as that and that only.

"Before you hit down the gavel, Richter." Gavin suggested as he leant forward with a fulminant grin, "I would like to do a little experiment with the clients, if you have no objections."

"I'm the Judge, I can't object, only overrule them!" He looked surprised.

"Sorry, Your Honor. If you have no inconsistencies." Being in a good mood, he simply chose to correct himself.

"Oh, I don't."

"Don't we have a say in this?!" Apollo and Athena shouted, smoke literally puffing out of their ears in anger.

"No! Sit down or kiss my sexy gavel of doom!" The oldest man in the courtroom warned, raising his gavel though just to make them tremble a little.

"We would rather not." Apollo replied for them, Athena shuddering at the scarring image.

"Good. Now, proceed and undergo your experiment, Mr. Gavin."

He did a swift one-timer nod and went over to the clients who automatically recoiled at his narrowed presence. He laughed a little, "Don't worry, I wont bite."

"Then what? Are you going to use us as lab rats? In that case, back off!" Athena did Kung-Fu moves in the air to make him change the mind of this.

"My, fräulein lawyer, aren't you stubborn. No worries. I'm just going to ask you for one thing." He brought up a law book and placed it on their defendant's desk, holding his hand on it.

"I want you to do one thing: Put your hand on this law book and say: 'I swear.'" The prosecutor rock star ordered, his command with such a strong tone it even got Apollo to raise his hand and fear him to a small degree.

They put their hands on the book, and followed the command. "I swear-" They started and got cut off short.

"My Honor, they swear! There's nothing cooler than that!" He "air-guitarred" in their stunned faces as he took steps backwards back to his bench. "And there, Your Honor, lies the logical sense. The prosecution rests." The last "air-guitar" tune rang through the courtroom in an echo and he went back to his bench. All the while, Phoenix had been sweating bullets, frantically working his nerve cells in his brain to come up with something to buy time to think of something. Just a little!

**"I OBJECT TO YOUR OBJECTION! I mean, HOLD IT!" **He protested desperately, trying to make the right words come out, "Swearing is not cool! It's immature and shows lack of vocabulary!" He argued. The Judge nodded after a second thought.

"The defense has a point. What is your excuse, Prosecutor Ga-"

"What the f**k, Klavier! I said I don't want to, damn it! Stop giving me those dreamy eyes, you crappy backslider!" Apollo suddenly cried out, resulting in Klavier's smirk brimming from ear to ear. Picking up the sudden silence in the thick air of the courtroom, Apollo looked down with face almost as red as his suit and fidgeted, mumbling something inaudible, even to the shocked Athena sitting next to him with a mouth agape. Klavier had been speaking with Apollo through their mind link during Phoenix's accusation. He was way ahead everyone else in planning.

"Apollo, dang it! I had you covered and you blew it!" Phoenix restrained saying any more, as sounding too personal while conversing in court was actually against the rules. Not that the rule had been broken before.

"Mind you, Mr. Wright, but I don't see what your claim is reconsidered as? The defendant cursed, doesn't that prove against the prosecution's allegation of coolness?" Now the Judge's brain finally worked.

"Am I righ- I mean, yes! That is correct!" Phoenix had made a nervous smile at the cursing which now switched to a 'How you like them apples' face.

"However, I like being an asshole, so in my opinion, your statement sucks."

"That's not fai-!"

"App app app! Who's the Judge, hmm? Who's holding the gavel?"

_I will gavel your ass face! _"You."

"Precisely. Be obedient and watch the world crumble before you."

Phoenix didn't feel a need to respond right then and there.

"Now off topic, it seems like Herr Forehead is not a big fan of my pick-up lines." Apollo's face now matched his vest perfectly, "There you have more proof. I think the stand calls down for a verdict. Am I right, Your Honor?"

"What? U..y-yeah!" The Judge stuttered, not ready to face the crowd's reproach if he said out loud that Klavier could be considered a heavy narcissist. He still contemplated the thought in court, which tricked everyone into thinking he was having smart-ass proceedings in thoughts of the verdict, and he let them believe so. Eventually, he decided for adding the first crime to Apollo's and Athena's crime record.

"I now declare Apollo Justice and Athena Cykes-" He began, only to stand still for no reason whatsoever. After a while, Phoenix yawned and Klavier looked for dirty spots on his coat. _Come on, are you slow or what?_

***10 minutes later*  
**

Athena was playing poker with Apollo as Phoenix had fallen asleep on his bench, drool seeping out of his mouth. Klavier was playing different chords on his guitar and hummed quietly. The Judge's gavel was now half-way there.

***20 minutes later***

By the time the gavel had almost hit down Apollo had won 5 times in a row, due to his cheating through perception, Klavier had finished writing a song better than Lady Gaga's "Applause" and Phoenix was full of spirits again, energetic as a chirping bird. He pieced out the evidence in hold.

_Wait, ain't I supposed to object right now? Like always, even though I have no idea what to say?_

"**OBJECTION! **The defense demands that the Judge freezes like a motherbucker!" Like magic, it had the desired effect and the Judge stopped in his tracks. Klavier was not happy at this.

"**OBJECTION! **Herr Justice and Fräulein Cykes are so cool they practically could run a night-club! Just hand it down to them, already!" The prosecution demanded as much justice. Somehow that sounded weird in literal sense...if you know what I'm aiming at...

**"HOLD IT...err...OBJECTI- TAKE THAT!" **He changed his mind back and forth as he threw the red floating text at him as complete fourth-wall breaking. It was just an illusion though, but you know, 3D effects? Ok, wish me luck for being stupid.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?!" The Judge groaned, restraining his gavel back because leaving out all the chances to troll everyone's favorite attorney was a waste.

"I-I don't know! I just said it to stop you!" Phoenix confessed with a panic-hinted voice.

"DON'T WORRY DADDY, I'VE GOT THIS COVERED!" Trucy suddenly yelled, stepping forth with clenched fists to the witness stand. It was much to Phoenix's relief.

"Please let me testify!" She pleaded, giving the Judge puppy dog eyes. He awwed but shook his head to gather the strict sides of his personality.

"Hrm..fine. Bet it will be fun seeing what shit you'll come up with." He punched his gavel down. "You may testify."

_"Apollo is very uncool. Everyday he likes to watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Now I know it's different to the older generations but still, he's 23 years old, for Pete's sake! As for Athena, she has a collection of brunette Barbie dolls. Also, she likes MLP:FIM and watches it occasionally with Apollo. Oh, and they both like to wear pink underwear."_

"..."

"B-but...!" Klavier argued, "Friendship is Magic is cool! Barbie is cool, pink underwear...arghh! You little prick, how dare you!" He yelled at the little girl, who glared back.

Judge closed his eyes in thinking-fashion, thinking over the facts given to them, all the while Apollo and Athena had their faces flushed by having their dark secrets given out.

His mouth opened to reply and everyone in the room held in their breath.

"The barbie dolls and pink underwear is uncool..."

"HAH! Told ya, biatch!" Phoenix did a confident pose and a smug grin.

"...though My Little Pony is cool, and everyone knows that."

"See, I told you!" Klavier's grin literally radiated.

"So my conclusion is that-"

"NOT GUILTY! Definitely not guilty." Slamming his desk on the bench, Phoenix stared at Klavier a bit too confident for anyone's tastes, even the defendants'.

"HOLD IT! It's guilty fo' sure! GUILTY! It's pretty obvious, ja?" The German rock star claimed, punching his fist into the wall behind him.

"NOT GUILTY!"

"GUILTY!"

"NOT GUILTY, DAMN IT!"

"SCHULDIG!"

"NOT!"

"TO!"

"NOT!"

"TO!"

***1 day later***

"PIZZA!"

"BANANA!"

"BOLLOCKS!"

"COCONUT!"

**"SHUT UP!"** Judge finally interrupted, bags below his eyes. The defendants' were napping on each other's shoulders and Trucy had been showing her magic tricks to the courtroom audience whom were now bored of her and wanted to go home.

"Is this your card?" Trucy asked, holding up a card with hearts on it.

"YES, but what the flock! We beg you, stop!" They said, ready to throw rotten tomatoes at her.

They never had the chance to however because the Judge came up with his conclusion beforehand.

"So the facts infers that the defendants are not guilty!"

"OH YEAH!" Phoenix said and did pelvic thrusts.

"FFFFFUUUUUUUUU-!" Klavier roared and threw his guitar across the courtroom without a second thought. After said thought, he began crying running for the instrument.

"No, Heather! I'm so sorry!" He weeped and ran off to retrieve his loveable item.

They all tried to ignore the scene seen before them and decided to be traumatized by it later.

"Anyway. I declare the defendants NOT GUILTY!"

Random confetti rained over Apollo and Athena and they hugged tightly in happiness. Trucy held up her mobile and took a photo to blackmail them with later, and Phoenix shrugged as he chugged down a cup of coffee out of nowhere.

"I heard there's a new episode of MLP:FIM on today! Let's go watch it!" Apollo proposed, Chords of Steel ripping through the courtroom.

"Okay!" Athena nodded enthusiastically and ran off with him.

What everyone never predicted was that there was a violent fight about who was the best pony a week later and Apollo and Athena were the main suspects. Their salary was cut down by Phoenix who scared them shitless with his anger and they cried eating ice-cream knowing they couldn't buy any new DVDs until after a few months.

***In court***

"The court is now in-"

"GUILTY." Edgeworth interrupted, who was prosecutor of this case.

"But we haven't heard the defense's plea-"

"For f**k's sake, GUILTY!" Edgeworth hollered, lightly rubbing his black eye.

* * *

A very frustrated Apollo looked through boxes, browsing through pages of the phone book with his bangs hanging loosely over his big forehead, meshing with his sweat. Then he stood still, fiddling with his bracelet before nodding to himself and rushed out the door only to hit something magenta-colored. He looked up and his mouth went dry.

"Oh, Edgeworth! I'm so sorry!" _Dammit, stop shaking, you yellow-bellied funk. _He couldn't believe he just ran into the Chief Prosecutor, who probably wouldn't forgive him for so brutally pushing him like that.

He tried to round the taller man, but Edgeworth made him halt only by words, as if he was pulling his wrist with them.

"Your client hates you, is affirmative to destroy your life, you try to call the police who wont answer, you look through the phone book to find help only to find nothing, try to change number because of the constant stalking messages from Klavier about your posterior, all the while trying to flee from your self-conscious slowly going insane, leaving you wake up in glorious wake of your mind."

His eyes couldn't be any wider as he turned to the prosecutor who got a smug look from Apollo's gaping mouth.

"How in the hey did you know...?" He flushed at his own tendencies and problems, thinking of them as a whole he hadn't before.

Edgeworth walked up to him and put an encouraging hand on his shoulder,

"I'm Miles Edgeworth. I know everything, remember?"

* * *

"Oh, look cookies!" Athena chirped, reaching a hand out to the jar. To her and Apollo's disappointment, there was only one cookie left.

"Let's play punchies about it!" Apollo suggested, which Athena reluctantly agreed too. She shot her fists forth, trying to make it sink into his arm with a hard push. It failed, and to Apollo it only felt like a mosquito sting.

"My turn," He said smugly to a very stone-faced Athena who felt humiliated by her attempt. His punch was like hers, only a 100 times stronger and she fell to the floor, owwing.

"Hah, the cookie is mine!" He bragged, taking a bite. The female attorney grumbled as she walked off to play video games, Apollo following suit.

"You should start pumping your fist at the gym!" He said, trying to be a pain in the neck on purpose.

"STOP TALKING!" Athena shook in rage, pushing away a laughing Apollo, stomping off to the TV. They sat down to play video games, and Apollo wanted what Athena wanted, first player controller.

"I'm player 1. Period." He stated matter-of-factly, Athena turning her head to him with determination of getting what she wanted this time.

"You're ALWAYS player 1! Why can't I be player 1?!"

"Because you're weak. Your punchies were a flop."

"That's because of your gender!"

"That's not the point. Men rule. Take the 2 player controller now."

"NO!" Athena stood up and split the table in half, her body shaking in anger. Apollo was scared, no, he was scared SHITLESS and almost peed his pants. The room was now frozen in her tantrum blitz. She jumped up to the ceiling, stood on it as she pulled the lamp crown down and threw it at Phoenix's trophy collection. Apollo built up courage to try to make her realize what she was doing.

"You nutjob! What are you doing?!" She didn't listen and stormed away to the exit door,

"You stupid...AARGHHH! You're so DUMB! I'm going to prove to your antenna framed head that I'm worthy of player 1 controller, and you're gonna bow before me when I come back! You'll see!" She slammed the door and the hard steps died down.

Apollo shrugged. "Meh." He resumed to playing happily on the TV.

* * *

"It's time for you to go away!" Apollo and Athena poked in Phoenix's face with epic pointer fingers as he tried to contain his anger.

"It's time for you to go to your room!" They said in unison, and Athena then added her own part.

"It's time for you to go to the courtroom!" Before their eyes, their VERY eyes, he just disappeared and they looked about around themselves, hoping with all their might that he would any minute yell at them that they were losers, up in a tree.

"What did you do?!" Apollo said, grabbing her arms and shook her in panic.

"I-I don't know!" She replied in a short shriek, as confused as him.

***Somewhere else***

"Uhmm...what are you doing here?" Judge asked sincerely, very surprised. Phoenix spun his head around the room, trying to understand where he was. He certainly remembered his employees annoying the shit out of him second ago, and then suddenly he was here.

"I-I have no idea! I just got here!" The courtroom gasped, and the Judge gave him a dark look.

"I see the pity in your eyes! You seem guilty! I declare you GUILTY! GUILTY! GUILTY!" He hit down the gavel multiple times as if to show off that he really meant what he said.

"Oh well. Time to cut their salary again..." Phoenix fake-smiled as he was taken away.

* * *

Apollo and Athena hid in the bushes, winked at each other before jumping forth in front of Trucy, surprising the young girl, sucking absently on her lollipop.

"Give us a raise, magician!" They did their epic pointer fingers at her, spun around once before crossing their arms and stood back to back, pop music in the background. They stood there for _exactly _5 minutes until the youngest of the three sniggered, smiling widely from ear to ear.

"Jolly good show! Just let me get my trademark payment out for you." She took out her purse and dug out two pair of brown panties, "Butterscotch panties!" She gave them what she had and the attorneys shared glances before slowly backing away.

"Oh, maybe you wanted something else, like my string-" She didn't finish the sentence as she searched through, but unbeknownst to her, they were already miles away, taking a train to Alaska.

* * *

Apollo and Athena were having lunch. In-between bites, Athena was singing absently, which annoyed Apollo to a limitless extent.

"It's Detention Time...lo-ho-hoving...loving in Detention Time!" The lyrics made no sense, but what the hootie and the blowfish.

"What are you doing?" He asked, surprised to see Athena blinking in confusion.

"What?"

"You're singing that song."

"I am?"

"Yes. Please stop; it's annoying."

"Huh. Guess it's pretty catchy."

*** 30 minutes later ***

"It's Detention Time, lo-ho-hoving, baby why can't you be mine!""Athena!" Athena sung as she looked through case files, and her partner was putting evidence in his ears to block out her singing.

*** 1 hour later ***

"Gotta head down to the court, gotta get not guilty verdict~" They strolled down the street on their way to the courtroom, Apollo's eye twitching insanely. _If she doesn't stop soon I'm gonna do something illegal._

*** 1 day later *  
**

"It's Detention Time, lo-ho-hov-!" "ARGGHH! ARGH! AHHH!" Apollo's head caught on fire by his brain progressing the same text over and over, a little miniature of him inside his head shouting "Abort", and he jumped out the window, hurting himself. Athena peeked out, called an ambulance, kept singing it all the way to the hospital with the staff and they soon had the same syndromes, catching their head on fire. There's where she decided to finally stop singing.

* * *

The gang had been to another one of Klavier's gigs, all receiving a free pass to the backstage (Phoenix, Apollo, Edgeworth, Gumshoe, Athena, Ema, and Trucy).

"That gig was so rad! You got 'em all bouncing in their seats!" Trucy praised, squealing happily as they all shook hands with the star and kept on telling him how good he was. He thanked before pulling one for them:

"You know who else likes to bounce on their seat? **My Forehead!**"

"..."

"I pray to everything alive you meant that literally." Apollo scoffed cynically, a tint of pink on his face.

* * *

**A/N: As I said, it's not supposed to make any sense. AT ALL. :D**

**No offense to bronies, btw. I'm one myself.**

**Also, sorry for the constant gay jokes, seriously, I am. Just because I can totally see Klavier hitting on Apollo it doesn't mean I have to rub it in your face. Again, sorry. Unless you didn't mind...heehee XD Though, you can't ignore the constant ho yay between the two in the games, I dare to say they have more moments than Phoenix and Edgeworth XD There are even scenes in DUAL DESTINIES, in ONE case, and the creators slipped out some jokes even there, I mean, really? Come on! XD I have to do _something_ of it.**

_**Why I chose some to be in their role**_

**Apollo - Mordecai**

**They are more alike than you might think. They are pretty smug, ego-centric, but when it's needed, they are quite nice guys and takes responsibility. Bonus that they're both 23 years old (well, as of Dual Destinies for Apollo). Apollo is an employee under Phoenix, whilst Mordecai is on under Benson.  
**

**Athena - Rigby**

**They both are pretty aggressive and stubborn. Perhaps Athena isn't as incompetent as Rigby, but she is less experienced than Apollo, plus is another employee under Phoenix, earning this spot. Rigby also isn't 18, but he behaves more immature than Mordecai, another reason to put her in Rigby's place.  
**

**Phoenix - Benson**

**I know, I know. These characters aren't alike AT ALL. But someone had to fill in the spot as Benson, and that one being Phoenix. He isn't sceptical and strict towards Apollo and Athena, though he tends to be sarcastic in his monologues. **

**Trucy - Pops**

**These two couldn't be anymore alike. They both are cheerful, naïve, optimistic, not really caring about the reality, energetic, creative but most of all...they are both wearing TOP HATS. ;)  
**

**Klavier - Muscle Man**

**I couldn't think of anyone fitting Muscle Man, so I chose Klavier, since he was most convenient for the role. The biggest difference is that Muscle Man is a stuck-up fatass while Klavier is stuck-up but a hot piece of junk, all the same. Besides, Klavier is pretty laid-back and funny, at least the external part of him, and he loves to mess around with Apollo and twist his comments around in context, just like Muscle Man likes to mess around with Mordecai, though Klavier is nicer to Apollo than Muscle Man to Mordecai, that I admit.  
**

**Edgeworth - Skips**

**They are both heavily experienced and pokerfaced. They aren't mean, are very polite and helpful (or, Edgeworth is as long as he isn't the prosecutor for your case, which is understandable). Their external personalities could look like they are cold-hearted jerks, but as soon as you talk to them you will notice they are nice guys. **

**Even though I didn't add Ema for a specific role, I imagine her being High-Five Ghost, since she hangs around Klavier quite a bit an is more reasonable to deal with...wait, that was a lie lol XD**

**Well, that's pretty much it. Hope you enjoyed the fanfic, and R&R!  
**


End file.
